Pretty Poison
by kireiscorner
Summary: A quick set up by his friends leads to an unusually and enthralling relationship with an unconventional Italian woman and her even more wild night life...


Parties were not Nathanael's forte. Sure, he was always invited the majority of the time, but he usually ended up spending them standing awkwardly on the sidelines cupping a drink and watching the partygoers drink away their stress of exams and aggravating professors. Sometimes, when he found himself in the mood, he'd socialize and joke around, but he hadn't been in a partying mood in quite a while. Between the string of break ups he had recently, coupled with the rejection letter of yet another art school, he was certain he was destined to spend his life in silent brooding and a growing disdain for social environments.

Despite his acceptance of his future in animation being slim and his inability to keep a relationship going longer than a month, he had agreed to crawl out of his apartment and come to Kim's party to kick off their fall break. He was certain Kim and Nino had made it their mission to make him have fun, but Nathanael would rather just be bitter. However, that was hard to do around Adrien Agreste. The damned ball of sunshine was adamant about helping him meet people in the industry or new friends, God forbid the trio find him now. They had decided today was the day to play matchmaker and had gotten Alya and Marinette in on scheming. Hiding in the kitchen so far was his best bet, and he was even more lucky that most of his peers only came in to get refills. He sipped at his drink gingerly, his nose scrunching at the sharp tang of the punch. He quickly turned to dump it in the sink.

"Good choice."

He flinched at the calm, velvety voice, turning to none other than Lila Rossi reclining against the fridge. He hadn't seen her in a while. She was in and out when they were younger, and though they hung out and tried to become friends, her parents always seemed to pull them apart to venture out elsewhere or go back to Italy. She'd recently moved here on her own, but the most he had heard of her, let alone seen of her, was whenever the theatre was having a show. She ruled the stage but outside of the theatre it was hard to keep track of her. He knew she and Kim had dated freshman year for like a week but that was the closest they had been to each other outside of her performances. He usually tried to help with the set with Juleka but even then she was rarely about. It was unusual to see her out and about like a regular student, but Nath couldn't help but take notice of her reclusive behavior.

"You don't seem to mind the taste." Nathanael sat his cup in the sink before noting on the cautious way she made her way to his side of the room. There was something amusing about how slow she seemed to move, something strangely seductive, but she had barely taken a handful of seconds and it left him baffled.

"When you travel as much as I do, meet the people I do, you get use to drinking what you don't like out of courtesy." She offered a subtle smirk as she leaned against the island at the center of the room. The fluorescent bulbs above her creating a glimmer against the inky leather jacket on her shoulders.

He tensed as she settled, the sweet amber of her perfume tickling his nose. He chuckled in amusement and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I think I'm finally taller than you." Nathanael smiled sheepishly for laughing over something so trivial, but he couldn't help but notice it.

"I'd say we're evenly matched." Lila grinned, sipping gingerly at her drink.

"I'm at least an inch taller and you're in heels." Nathanael pointed accusingly at the black boots that reached the calves of her crossed legs.

"I'm wearing flats."

"Did you just blatantly lie about the shoes you're wearing?" Nathanael laughed, raising an amused brow.

"No. Of course not." Lila smirked, "I would never do that."

"You're full of it." Nathanael grinned, looking at the papers and due dates pinned to the fridge.

"Its called acting, you should try it some time. Otherwise you'll be stuck in kitchens at every party you go to. Not in the mood for a celebration?" Lila seemed to finally grow bored of her drink and dumped it in the sink.

"I've...been having a rough time." Nathanael admitted, blushing with embarrassment. He didn't feel like rehashing his misfortunes but talking about them was better than becoming a fucking akuma again. Lila stared at him with curious green eyes and the gradual raise of a manicured brow made him realize he had been staring too.

"Sorry. I just...don't want to be a nuisance. Everyone keeps telling me I should get over it or keep trying and that everything I've lost a chance at doesn't matter but…"

"What? Girl troubles? Who is it this time?" Lila sighed, leaning on the counter as she planted a hand in her hip, "That weather girl? Eloise? That girl that always spills paint onto the stage? Clarissa the makeup enthusiast? Or did you go running back to Bourgeois?"

Nathanael cringed. He forgot that his friends had big mouths. Not that it was a secret. He dated regularly, upon his friends advice and connections, and had earned quite the reputation of being able to make a fair amount of beds rock. However, romantically, no one seemed really enthralled with the idea of dating him. Maybe it was his confidence or his reserved nature, or how dedicated he was to ensuring his partner's happiness, but something threw them off.

"Chloe and I only dated in high school. Why won't any of our old classmates let it go?" Nath sighed, walking over the the fridge and looking at a photo of Kim and Alix with Max at graduation.

Lila snorted before chuckling, "Because it was fucking weird. I will admit, I did enjoy seeing her squirm under all the attention. You'd think she'd love it."

"People change." Nathanael shrugged, ready to end the conversation, "besides she's not you."

"I'm certain we'd both like it if I were squirming under your attention, Mr. Kurtzberg, but perhaps we should focus on the real elephant in the room. Why in God's name are you wearing a bowtie?" Lila smirked, leaning against the side of the fridge as Nathanael blushed heavily, pulling at the fabric.

"Contrary to your belief, _Miss Rossi_ , college students do take part time jobs to pay tuition. We can't all be the daughter of an ambassador."

"So you came in uniform?"

"Adrien gave me a ride here. Apparently the guys wanted to make sure I didn't bail on them." Nathanael smirked, leaning back against the fridge.

"Aren't you bailing on them now. Hiding here in the kitchen." Lila smiled, resting her head against her arms as he pushed his bangs back.

"No, no. We're socializing. That counts." Nathanael decided, trying to convince himself that he was being interactive like his friends have hoped, "Right?"

"I think you're cheating." Lila answered, poking him in the chest. His eyes caught the glaring flicker of her bracelet. It was an intricate piece, in the shape of a scorpion with the stinger around her middle finger and pincers around the wrist.

"That's an interesting choice of jewelry. Is it from the costume department." Nathanael eyed it curiously, and Lila stiffened as it drew his attention.

"It was a gift. Here I am trying to play nice and you insult my choice in fashion." Lila crossed her arms, smirking and copying his stance as she leaned back into the fridge.

"You insulted mine first." Nathanael frowned, shrugging.

"Lighten up, Picasso. You sulk too much." Lila smiled to herself, pushing off the fridge and facing him, reaching out and fixing his bow tie, "You know, some women like a man in uniform just as much as they like them out of it. Enjoy the party."

His bright blue eyes widened before they followed her out the kitchen, following the way her hair swayed opposite of her hips. He wasn't sure if she had just told him to shut up or to look on the bright side but for some reason he felt a little lighter. She called him out but she didn't force him into anything. It was refreshing. What wasn't refreshing was the excited look on Nino's face as he passed her walking into the kitchen.

"Dude. Was that Lila Rossi I just heard you flirting with?" He half whispered, rushing over to him.

"W-we were _not_ flirting. We were just talking." Nathanael waved his hands to gesture that nothing was going on and Nino stared at him with a straight face.

"In the kitchen."

"Yup."

"At a party."

"Nino…"

"Alone."

"Nino, I know where you're going with this-"

"She complimented your uniform. Even with the ugly tie." Nino muttered, glaring at the accessory like it has slapped his grandmother.

"Nino, please…"

The two young men stared at each other before Nino ran out of the kitchen yelling Kim's name. Nathanael's startled pleas quickly followed as he ran after him. Finding their group, Nino quickly hid behind Alya, using her as a shield.

"Guess who I just caught making googly eyes at Lila Rossi in the kitchen!"

"Oh my god!" Alya gaped at Nath with amusement.

"We weren't making googly eyes! I thought you said we were flirting!" Nathanael argued, reddening as Kim chuckled behind his drink.

"So you admit that you _were_ flirting!" Nino grinned, pointing at the distraught artist.

"No! Nino!" Nathanael facepalmed, "It's not like that."

"They were standing, like, this close, dudes." Nino explained, grabbing Kim by the shoulders and getting in his face.

Kim grinned mischievously, "I think this calls for a little more one-on-one time."

Alya smirked, "You're not getting out of this."

"They never let me out of anything anymore…" Nathanael sighed, shoulders slouching.

"Dude, you go find Rossi. Are the lovebirds still in the coat closet?" Nino smirked, throwing an arm over Nathanael's shoulder.

Alya sighed with a knowing smile, "I'll go get them. I may need some help separating the two, but I think I can free up some space."

"Awesome. Come on, dude. This'll be fun." Nino grinned, leading Nath over to the door behind Alya.

"W-w-what are you guys doing?! Are you insane!" Nathanael whined as he was dragged along.

"Probably; I'm 100% sure my girl is loco. Look on the bright side, you can still hide from the other students in here." Nino offered, grinning as they came to the door.

"Can't you guys just give up on playing matchmaker for one day. I mean, let's not be rude to Adrien and Marinette. They could use some personal time, right? Don't put me in the closet!" Nathanael squirmed, frowning as Alya threw open the door, scaring the kissing duo apart in an instant.

"Time's up you two, we've got a hider." Alya extended a thumb at a horrified Nath. Marinette and Adrien, who looked about ready to take on an army, despite their disheveled state, let out a sigh of relief and moved sheepishly out the way.

"Don't you think you guys have tortured him enough with these set ups?" Marinette offered a sympathetic smile, but Adrien was too distracted by a very annoyed looking Lila being dragged over by Kim. Despite their bumpy start, Adrien acted a lot like an obnoxious but loving older brother to the Italian, especially after he helped her learn how to fight her own battles.

He elbowed Marinette as he stifled his laughter before gesturing towards the closet with a cheshire grin, "Your private suite, Miss Rossi."

"You're hilarious, Agreste. What did you want me to talk to Nathanael about?" Lila frowned, looking at Kim expectantly.

"I mean, we're kind of hoping you won't talk. Whatever floats your boat, sis. Just have fun!" Kim grinned, pushing her into the closet. Nino was not far behind in pushing Nath into her, closing the door as he and the gang wished them a good time. The slam of the door jilted them from their shocked stupor and they quickly rushed to open it, groaning as it remained locked from the outside.

"Really?! Guys, seriously, not cool!" Nathanael shouted, slamming a fist against the door.

"I don't know what's going on but I want an explanation. What is this about?" Lila growled, stomping her foot.

"My friends are being idiots. That's what. I told them to stop trying to hook me up with people." Nathanael let out a frustrated sigh before leaning against a stack of boxes.

"So, what, this is some ridiculous attempt to get us together? What are they, thirteen?" Lila rolled her eyes as Nathanael stared up at the dim, glowing bulb that barely illuminated the tiny compartment.

"Probably. Sorry about this. There's been a misunderstanding." Nathanael rubbed at the back of his neck with annoyance. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind Lila. Sure, she could be a bit of a hassle, but she was easy for him to talk to and she was definitely a good choice to be stuck in a closet with for God only knows how long.

"So what now?" Lila softened, looking down at her boots, "We just stare at each other, or are they hoping we'll rearrange the storage?"

"I'm just surprised it doesn't smell like gym socks in here." Nathanael's nose scrunched up at the thought and Lila giggled softly.

"Look at this! Is this a stuffed frog? Or what's left of it..." Lila grinned, holding up a worn, crayon stained stuffed animal with a resewn arm. "Do you think it's Alix or Kim's?"

Nathanael smirked as she handed it to him, "Oh, it's definitely Kim's. Alix is the type to cherish things to the point where you can't tell how old it is. Only Kim could love this thing."

Lila laughed as he tossed it on top of another box. He couldn't help but feel like he needed to wash his hands after touching it. Lila smirked quizzically at him, "Do you have any secrets you like to hoard in closets?"

"Something tells me I shouldn't tell you anything." Nathanael smiled, and Lila rolled her eyes at him before sighing.

"We're stuck in a closet. Give me something to work with." Lila pleaded, and Nathanael paused in thought.

"Okay, okay. I guess I have a habit of hoarding things. I have a closet full of sketchbooks dating back to the 3rd grade."

"Oh my god, that's a lot. Will you show 'em to me?" Lila smiled, leaning towards him with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah, sure. They're not that good but I guess I can. I didn't think anyone would be interested." Nathanael flushed, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Really? No confidence? From the Great Kurtzberg of Paris?" Lila teased, tapping at the deep orange of her lips.

"People call me that?" Nathanael's eyes widened with horror.

"I hear people talk. You've earned quite the reputation among the ladies in our department." Lila smirked, playing with her hair.

"Not intentionally. I guess I just really care about people."

"Is that what we're calling it now these days?" Lila chuckled, pushing off the wall, "You say it as if you don't take any pride in your work."

"Well, I'd have to enjoy what I do before-" Nathanael's jaw locked as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He peered up at her, gawking like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Lila's mouth dropped open and before he could defend his statement she had gone into a full out laughing fit.

"Oh my god, holy shit, Nathanael! That's so bad!" Lila gasped, still struggling to stop her giggles. Nath blushed heavily, tugging at his bangs. Okay, so what, he was good in bed, but the only reason is because he did all the work. Most of the girls he'd been with didn't even use his name the majority of the time. He worked his magic and they left happy and he was left unattached and emotionally frustrated. He hadn't talked about that with anyone. That was something he had tried to keep to himself. He didn't want to embarrass anyone either. The girls were all nice, they just weren't invested in him that way.

"It sounds like they were using you." Lila sighed, fanning herself.

"You think so?" Nathanael's face fell, his stomach knotting. It did make sense. Was it that easy to take advantage of him?

"Ma certo! Any girl who leaves her partner feeling unsatisfied is an embarrassment. When's the last time you actually enjoyed yourself?" Lila frowned, her brows furrowing. When Nathanael remained silent, she stared at him slack-jawed, "Yikes."

"C-can we talk about something else?" Nathanael colored, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away from her.

"I'm not judging you." Lila shrugged, placing a hand on her hip.

"Doesn't sound like it." Nath scaled at her and she offered a playful smile.

"Don't be so mad. If it makes you feel any better, I can't remember the last time I even had sex. Shows keep me to busy and I, gasp, _work_ nights. Other than that it's just me hitting the books. You're not obligated to sleep with people. If anything, I've learned that society can flow one way, and be against you, but you're happier if you follow your own way. Besides, I'd rather have a good lay or none at all. Its silly to waste time on something without substance." Lila stated, smirking coyly as he looked to her with a surprised expression.

"Is that a lie too?" Nath chuckled lightly and Lila seemed to relax a bit. Something about what she said really seemed to be hitting home.

"People change. Even me." Lila grinned, her posture becoming more uncertain and shy than before.

"It's starting to seem like it…"

A genuine smile graced her lips and her eyes brightened at his words. He swallowed hard at the way she beamed, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"So, um, what do you want to do until they let us out?"

"We could keep talking," Lila offered, tilting her head and tapping at her chin, "or we could make out."

Nathanael nearly fell over as she started to laugh. He stared wide eyed at her as she giggled and told him over and over that she was joking. He shifted his footing as she calmed down, trying to decide what the best response was to her. He knew she was joking, she always was, but...could it really hurt to try?

Lila steady herself as she brushed through her bangs. She opened her mouth to say something witty, but her quip was silenced by the way Nathanael's fingers caressed her jaw and settled on chin. Vibrant aqua bore into olive green as his thumb smoothed over her bottom lip and her eyes fluttered at the sincerity of his touch before falling shut as he lowered his lips to her own. Her soft lips tasted of oranges and the light twinge of alcohol was much more pleasant with the gloss. As their lips parted, he let his tongue swiped over his bottom lip savoring the taste.

"That was...nice." Nathanael shuttered, eyes flickering over her lips.

"Then don't stop." Lila whispered, her hand cupping his head and pulling him back to her. His breath hitched as they connected, offering pushes of pressure as her hands played in his scarlet curls. Her kiss was much more attentive than the first, warmth traveling throughout his body as she pulled him closer by his collar. Their lips parted slightly and he gasped as she sucked on his bottom lip. He could feel his body heating up under her attention and his chest pounded with excitement at every nip she made at his mouth, bruising and hungry for more. Her tongue slipped over his and his hands gripped at her waist, clenching at the bright orange fabric before letting his hands roam over the curves of her body. As they found her hips he realized he was stepping forward as the carnal instinct of lust began to overwhelm his senses. They were in Kim's storage closet at a party with their classmates for fuck's sake, but damn if the way she moaned didn't make his body tremble with delight.

Lila let out a light gasp as her back connected with the cool surface of the wall and Nathanael found himself nipping at her throat like it was his last meal. The sweet, rich aroma of her fragrance outweighed the pull of any alcohol he'd ever indulged in and he could feel his stomach buzzing like a goofy teenager. He tried to pace himself, planting slow and longing kisses against her lips. Her soft pleading for more left him speechless, and he wished he had known what to say when Nino opened the door to check on them, but those smoldering pools of jade stirred something long forgotten in him and a seething, _'Get out!,'_ was all he could muster. Nath honestly felt a bit guilty for snapping at him, but the gleeful, impish snicker that followed from Nino and the muffled shout about 'getting it on' left the artist with a little less remorse. He snapped out of his thoughts as a slender finger trailed along the angle of his jaw and pulling his attention back to the smiling Italian resting between the wall and a hard place.

"Ignore him. You should focus more on me now, and what we're doing." Her voice was like warm honey, making his ears burn and his toes curl. The way her finger traced small circles over his chest made his mouth dry and he was slightly peeved that he was less cool at the moment. He felt like his younger self all over again, unsure and desperate to let out every raw emotion he felt in that moment.

"Lila. Where are we going with this?"

"I'm following your lead, Nathanael. Where do you want it to go?" She tilted her head in question, her smile fading instantly into a stoic expression.

"Are you messing with me? Are you leading me on for a random thrill? And I want the truth." Nathanael glared, his hands finding the wall and blocking her escape routes.

"I'm not the type for one night stands. In my line of work and with my schedule I'm looking for something more reasonable. Stable. Is that what you think you're missing too? Do you not want someone to think of at night?" Lila's face faltered and she looked distantly at him, waiting for his response. He could see it in her eyes that depending on his answer, she would walk out of that closet and never even breathe in his direction again. Nathanael thought he knew the answer to this, that he was content with his patterns and habits. Yet, he knew he felt like something was hurting. Something always crying out for something different.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out." Nathanael's jaw clenched, "Maybe I do want someone to stay up thinking about at night."

"Then try thinking of me."

His eyes fell closed as her whisper hit his ears and he tensed as the pressure of his tie was relieved by its removal. One by one, his buttons came undone and he purred as he reacted to the soft pecks along his exposed shoulders turning into flirtatiously slow drags of her tongue along his neck. A shuddering sigh passed from his lips and she giggled at his reaction.

"You're so sensitive. How cute."

"Y-you don't have to say that out loud..."

A melody of soft laughter made his face heat up, "Trust me, Nathanael, that's the least embarrassing thing I intend to say to you tonight. Come on, play with me like you want to; show me what you don't show anyone else."

Nathanael felt like his heart was in his throat. He didn't know if it was the sultry sweetness of her voice or the way her arms snuck around his neck, bringing him back to those delicious lips, but Lila Rossi had managed to have more of a pull on his heartstrings than he could ever hope to understand.

His mouth descended onto hers in a desperate frenzy, driving her back into the wall as he lifted her off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist as she opened her mouth to his, the feel of his soft tongue massaging her own causing her fingers to tug at his vibrant locks of scarlet curls. His mind buzzed as she matched him, her tongue curling over his own, teasing and playful. It was something new and it fueled his fire with a growing intensity. A raspy groan erupted from his throat as her hips grinded over the growing tightness in his pants, his mouth going dry at the sensation. His long, slender fingers slipped under the hem of her dress, pushing past the fabric and reaching the soft black lace wrapping around her hips. His hands groped at the soft mounds of flesh, and Lila let out a moan of approval as his nails dragged across her thighs.

He knew very well she had bewitched him, his lack of control bubbling over as she egged him on with taunts of seduction so sinful he felt the powerful conviction of not pleasing her sooner. Stains of tangerine smeared over his collarbone where she had taken to demolishing his senses with ravenous desire, eliciting a symphony of startled gasps and muffled yearning in the form of deep, gravely groans. His hands trace along her inner thigh, and he felt his lips stretch into a grin as she trembled from his touch. He'd be sure to make her do a little bit more.

The soft black satin was damp with her flow, and he failed to stop the soft whisper of curses that escaped his lips, "Damn…"

"You say that like you're surprised, bello." Lila winked, sticking out her tongue.

"I-It's just, I didn't think you'd be enjoying it that much." Nathanael flushed, earning a laugh from the brunette. She seemed to genuinely be having a good time, and he felt himself loosen up a bit at the idea. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip as he focused on his strokes against her, earning a soft mew as she reached for the wall to balance herself, her boots hitting the floor. Her eyes squeezed shut as fingers pushed passed the lingerie, playing in her silk and massaging her clit in hypnotic patterns. His pace only grew as innocent mewling slipped into erotic cries as Lila swirled her hips over his hand. His eyes flickered to her lips and his free hand brought her in for a smouldering liplock. Her hands balled up the lapels of his shirt as he swallowed her moans, his fingers slipping into her and threading through her with tender strokes. Her hips met his hands in a desperate rhythm, eager to feel the ripples of pleasure he created.

His ears burned as her moans echoed off the walls, enthralling, seductive, and welcoming of his attention. She teased him, but he didn't mind one bit. She had no complaints and was seemingly incapable of being a pillow princess in any shape or form. Every comment spurred more aggressive motions, and the more he got riled up the more she seemed to enjoy the way his digits danced inside her. Her fingers played with the buttons on his slacks, fumbling in her hurried state to make him feel just as good. He appreciated her enthusiasm, doing his best to aid her in her efforts as he pulled away to breathe. His throat burned from the lack of oxygen, and the impatience with which she nipped at his lips was certainly not helping him catch it.

His body tensed as she pushed past his briefs, elegant fingers wrapping around his shaft and making him crumble into her. A soft sigh left her lips and she smirked as he let out a groan, losing himself in the softness of her skin and the deliciously tight grip pumping at his member in dangerously slow shifts. A low growl was muffled by gritted teeth as her hands massaged his pulsing cock, her index finger swirling over the head and threading the precum. With a grin, she gave him a once over as she licked it off her fingers.

He wasn't sure when he managed to slam her back against the wall, or how he had lost his cool all of a sudden, but he couldn't help himself. She was driving him insane, playing with him like that. Her flirtatious and knowing smile, those bright pools of pine eying him, filled with a whimsical curiosity and simmering arousal. She was really getting under his skin. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten so rough with a girl, let alone getting rough and a girl liking it. He'd always been sure to be gentle with his partners, but Lila was in a league all on her own. She liked it when he lost control, begged him for more, and challenged him left and right all the while making sure he enjoyed himself. And by god, he was enjoying himself.

His cock pressed against her clit, pulsing and ready to spill as he moved his hips over her. He bit his lip as he heard her breath hitch from the friction and it was quite honestly one of the best things he'd ever heard.

"God, yes, that feels so good, Nath…" Lila gasped, arching her back as he gripped her hips, his tongue making lazy circles over the pulse of her neck, "Take this off of me! I want it off!"

Nath grumbled as they parted, amused by the way she threw her jacket across the closet. As he began to snicker at her antics she smirked before unzipping the side of her dress and letting it fall to the floor with the onyx lingerie. Her smug expression only grew as he froze, caught off guard by her sudden nakedness. His eyes followed her every move as she turned and bent over to pick up the dress, ensuring he got a clear view off what she was offering.

"Are you just going to stand there or am I going to have to do this by myself?" Lila raised an eyebrow, folding the dress and setting it on a stack of boxes. Nath swallowed hard, shaking his head to snap himself out of his mystified stupor. Lila's body was perfectly sculpted, every curve sketched by the hand of God himself, yet the dim lighting gave off the allure of a devious nature to her form, gesturing for him to come to meet his end.

His hand massaged his shaft as he made his way over to her, his free hand thumbing at the luscious mounds as her nipples hardened under his touch. She whimpered as his hand parted her legs, slipping in between her folds and coating them in her juices. His fingers found her clit, massaging it as his head teased her entrance.

"D-don't just stand there, I want you inside me now, Nath. Just fuck me already!" Lila begged, taking in fistfuls of what was left of his draping dress shirt. A deep rose spread across his cheeks, but he was all the more willing to oblige her. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her.

He licked his lips as he positioned himself, slowly pushing into her and being engulfed by the steamy heat of her dripping pussy. His hands grasped at the wall as he tried to steady himself, the sensation all but overwhelming him. Lila shifted against him, panting as she tried to get use to him inside her. With a shift of her hips, she began to move against him, and he pulled her hips against his desperately, rasping out her name with lustrous thirst for friction. Their bodies collided with a gluttonous assault, the impact of their damp flesh echoing off the walls.

Lila tossed her head back as she met his rapid thrusts, enjoying the rough pounding of her walls as his moans echoed in her ear. He lifted her leg to his waist, groping at her thighs as he buried himself deeper into her.

"Nath! Fu...Nathanael! Yes! H-harder!"

A throaty moan escaped his lips as he nuzzled against her breasts, nipping at them as he pulled both of her legs around his waist, bouncing her in his lap as her nails dragged across his milky skin. Nath licked at his lips, his breath rigid as waves of ecstasy coursed through his body. His hand reached between them, rubbing harsh circles against her swollen nub as she rode him. A pleasantly surprised scream erupted from the sunkissed beauty, and he was certain he was in love. His name hit his ears constantly in a mix of strangled gasps and angelic whimpers of satisfaction. It was music to his ears. His fingers grazed her cheek and Lila took his hand, licking her juices from his fingers. He trembled as he watched her tongue trace over him, biting his lip before she pulled him into a desperate a sloppy kiss.

His mind became muddled as he lost himself in her touch. All he could focus on was the sweet pleasure of his dick slipping in and out of her core, ready to be filled with his hot load. She nipped at his jaw and he could feel her tightening around him. He could feel himself faltering with every thrust, the coiling in his loins burning with a newfound intensity as he came closer and closer to his release. Lila moaned for him to come, pushing herself to ride his shaft harder, grinding with longer drags as he drove his cock into her. He was reaching his breaking point, his thrust becoming uncoordinated and rushed as she gasped against him. Her walls squeezed at him as she rode out her orgasm, his name dripping off her lips in a satisfying repetition. Lila struggled to catch her breath as he moved against her, trembling as he hit her in all the right places. He was so damn close and the sudden licks and long, tantalizing kisses against the crook of his neck brought him over the edge. He cursed as he erupted inside her, burying into her as his hot cum dripped down his shaft.

As his body slowed and he gasped for air, a deep crimson crept along his body. His eyes shifted from where their bodies connected to look away, pulling out of her, "W-was that okay?"

Her silence made him nervous. He thought he had done well. He complied to her wishes and it certainly felt amazing. Lila wasn't the type not to speak her mind.

"Date me."

"W-what?" Nathanael gaped at her. At first, it was the demand that surprised him, but the starstruck expression gracing her features left him all the more bewildered.

"I said ''date me'. What, are you deaf?" Lila rolled her eyes.

"Well you certainly screamed loud enough to-"

"Nathanael, I swear to god…"

"S-sorry. But...why that all of a sudden. That's usually not the response I get." Nath blushed, rubbing at the back of his head bashfully.

"Because I'm not stupid. That was amazing and I'd like to do it again." Lila smiled slyly, resting against the wall.

"You would?!" Nath was definitely taken aback, "But we don't need to date for that…"

"What kind of girl do you take me for? As if I'm going to let some other girl move in on you. I've found a treasure. Finders keepers." Lila winked playfully, and Nath couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's childish. I'm not a prize you know." He muttered, fixing himself back into his pants.

"With the way you move those hips you should be, baby."

"Oh my god, Lila, please." Nath nearly choked, his face heating up.

"You know, I haven't heard a refusal yet." Lila looked at her nails with smirk before her eyes flickered to his own.

"But why would you want to date someone like me?" Nath argued, frowning as he watched her slip on her panties, "I'm a loser. I can't get into art school, I can't keep a girlfriend. My friends had to shove me in a closet! Those are a lot of red flags Lila!"

Lila shrugged, wiping at the smeared lipstick on her chin before nodding to herself with approval. Smiling, she walked up to him, her arms wrapping around his waist, "You're such an idiot, Nathanael."

"Wha-why?" He gulped, his mouth dry as the warmth of her body and the scent on her hair began to leave him just as senseless as before.

"Because I already liked you." She smiled shyly, snuggling into his chest.

"Y-you did?! Since when?!"

"Since middle school."

"Oh...WAIT! WHAT?!"

Lila laughed, nuzzling his neck as he registered what she had confessed. She liked him all this time? For that long? How did he not notice?! Why hadn't she said anything? What did he really know about Lila Rossi?

"Hey, um, Lila?"

"Hm?"

"I-I guess w-we can date…"

"Oh, really?" Lila grinned, peering up at him.

"Y-yeah. Let's do it." Nathanael smiled back, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"My thoughts exactly." Lila chuckled, pulling the poor boy back to her lips, much to his surprise. He didn't mind it of course. He'd take any opportunity he could to spend more time exploring the mysterious green eyed woman with the quirky bracelet and orange flavored lipstick. However, he couldn't help but feel like he'd just sealed a deal with the devil.

He was in for one hell of a ride, but then again, she was hoping for one.


End file.
